Steele Admirer
by RJ Harrington
Summary: Remington stared at his partner’s office wondering when, if ever, he was going to figure out this merry-go-round relationship, if it was a relationship at all. He shook his head and headed for her office.


Steele Admirer

Vol. 7

_I never understood Laura's declaration of "tonight's the night" in Steele at It only one episode (albeit a different season) from her interest in a secret admirer and dating other men in Elementary Steele. Even more confusing was her shift back to a ban on personal involvement altogether. Seems like an overreaction in Cannes and a quick dismissal of their relationship…So, what happened during their two months "growing together" and why was she SO upset when she learned of his involvement in the dagger heist despite his understandable explanation? Here's my take on what happened before their trip to southern France._

By R.J. Harrington,

Laura swept the flower arrangement from Remington's arms and slinked into her office, flipping the door closed with a grin. Hands on his hips, Remington stared at his partner's office wondering when, if ever, he was going to figure out this merry-go-round relationship, if it was a relationship at all. He shook his head and headed for her office. This time, he wasn't going to let go so easily. He'd told her just two days before how much he cared for her. Didn't that mean anything? Or did she still need more? He flung the door open.

"Laura?"

The office was empty.

"Mildred, where's Miss Holt?"

"She just left, why?"

"Any idea where she went?"

"I think she said something about a neurologist on 6."

"Hmm." Remington hung his head.

"Something wrong boss?"

"Seems our Miss Holt is a tough woman to please, Mildred. … Call me when she gets in."

"Will do."

Remington spent the rest of the afternoon, pretending to read the Los Angeles Tribune, arranging five pens and pencils on his desk and pressing the lobby button on his telephone every hour for an update from Mildred. Still no Laura.

"I'm gonna head out boss."

"OK, Mildred," Remington fumbled a paperclip through his fingers.

Mildred watched the man she considered as much a son as her own, and the sadness that paralyzed him. "Go to her."

"What?" Remington looked up to find their secretary standing at his desk.

"Go to her, boss. I know I'm probably out of line, but …"

"No, no, Mildred. You're right. Every time she retreats, I surrender. It's time someone fights for this relationship." Remington lifted Mildred's hand to kiss. "Thank you."

Through reddening cheeks, Mildred gushed, "Don't mention it. See you tomorrow."

Remington beat Laura to her apartment and waited in the third floor hallway. He had a key, but it always seemed an invasion of privacy to use it without her. He paced outside her loft for half an hour before slumping to the floor against the sliding door. His eyes closed. He didn't hear the stairway door.

"You lost?" Laura teased.

"Laura!" Remington turned onto his feet and pushed to stand next to her. Realizing how excited he was to see her, he worked to tone down his response. "I just came by to see if you were OK, in case Eddie Lucas had an accomplice out there somewhere."

"I'm fine Mr. Steele." Laura unlocked her loft and slid open the door. Remington stayed outside. "Are you coming?"

Laura laid a stack of folders on the chair and moved to the kitchen to make tea. Neither detective spoke. Once the water was heated, Laura started for her bedroom to change.

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"Where did you go this afternoon? Mildred and I were worried."

"Well, if you must know, I went down to thank my secret admirer for all of the beautiful flowers and then I …"

Without waiting for Laura to offer facts he didn't want to hear, Remington launched into a diatribe with arms flailing, hands sinking into pockets … anything but making eye contact.

"Laura, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and I certainly have no hold on your life, but this? $3,000, I spent $3,000, well, the agency spent $3,000, to show you how much I care for you. I told you as much while we waited for Geiger, and you take off with some guy you barely know? I just don't get it."

Laura bit her lip to suppress a smile.

"Oh, great, I'm finally forthright about my feelings and you find it amusing?" Remington was more exasperated than she'd seen him and certainly more animated about their relationship.

Laura made her way down the stairs of her loft and walked to her partner near the door. She put her fingers under his chin and lifted his face; his eyes heavy and searching.

"I told Dr. Merriman thank you for the beautiful bouquets, but …" Remington's eyes brightened, "… I was already in a relationship."

She pressed her lips against his and softly kissed until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his cheek and along his jaw, working her way to his neck. He tried to speak, but words were mere mumbles, quickly replaced by groans of pleasure.

He did manage a breathless, "Laura," before grasping her face and pulling her mouth to his. With every touch, his lips caressed and deepened until she let go.

"Tea is ready."

She certainly knew how to bring his heat to fever pitch before dashing his hopes. The swordplay was wonderful and enticing, but after two years, Remington was ready to end the battle.

Seemingly oblivious to Remington's distress, Laura poured a small cup of tea for herself and another for Remington, handing him his cup as he reclined into the corner of the couch. He sampled a taste before delving into shark-infested waters.

"Laura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She noticed his wrinkled brow. "Is something the matter?"

Remington paused, giving himself one more opportunity to back out of this insanity, then trudged ahead.

"This secret admirer business, it got me thinking. What exactly do you want from this partnership?"

Laura held her cup to her lips a little longer, then reached to set it on the coffee table. "Well, I think you've more than held up your end of the bargain, pulling off a splendid Remington Steele and becoming more involved in our cases …"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, Laura, kissing you is exquisite, but …"

"Where do we go from here?"

He smiled.

"I don't know."

Laura turned to face him. _Doesn't he know I care about him? Doesn't he realize it has nothing to do with my feelings for him, that I've itched for him since Day 1?_

"Laura, I don't know what else to do to prove my commitment. For two years, I've worked along side you, playing the role you wanted me to play, letting you take the lead in this relationship, but we don't go anywhere but sideways. Why don't we take that next step, begin a new chapter? You want this as much as I do, and yet, you hide behind your fear."

He was on a roll. He'd bared his soul, and now it was her turn. She took off for the bedroom and he followed. She moved in and out of the bathroom, behind a screen to change to her nightgown and down the stairs to mix more boiling water with tea. All the while, he kept talking.

"You're too analytical. Always needing to know how everything fits before making a move. You can't live like that. You've got to let go a little. Take a chance."

"Why should I?"

"You've got to trust me, Laura."

"And, then what? We hop in the sack; I make myself vulnerable, and then what? You go off half-cocked like you did on this case and get yourself killed or follow some million-dollar painting to Europe, and then where does that leave me?"

"Do you care about me Laura?"

She stopped walking and turned to him, forcing a whisper, "You know I do."

"Then, what's stopping us?"

"You frighten me Mr. Steele. You make me want to abandon all of the safeguards I've put in place to keep my life in order."

"Is that what you want, a life of order? That doesn't sound like the Laura Holt I know. The woman I know sports spectacles to impress a college professor and lets loose on an Acapulco bar."

She couldn't help but smile. "It's not that easy."

"It could be."

"So, what is it you want from me?"

"A sign."

The comment drew nothing more than a determined scowl.

"I've given you signs of my commitment, Laura, now I want one from you."

"Rea-lly," she offered with thick sarcasm.

Remington crossed his arms and smirked. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Fine."

Laura marched to the kitchen, flipped through a stack of mail and pulled a postcard from the pile. "Here."

"What's this?" Remington turned the card to read the invitation.

You are Cordially Invited to Attend the Reunion of the

Stanford University Glee Club

"You want me to go to a reunion?"

"It's not just any reunion, Mr. Steele, it's the Stanford Glee Club. They only get together every 10 years, so it's quite an honor. Plus, it's in Cannes."

"Cannes? When?"

"September."

Remington stared at the postcard, his mind racing. Could it be that easy? A chance to show his commitment to Laura _and_ help a friend in need? When he'd received the urgent telephone call from his longtime friend, Henri, to help him steal the Habsburg Dagger, he'd all but refused, not quite sure how he would explain a sudden trip to the French Riviera. But, now this. It almost seemed too perfect.

"Mr. Steele?"

"Huh, oh, right. Brilliant. In fact, why don't we make the most of our soiree and arrive two weeks early?"

Laura's broad smile warmed his heart, even as the pang of guilt caught in his throat.

Laura snuggled beside him on the coach and gently brushed her lips across his. "Maybe this trip will turn out to be a surprise for us all."

The End


End file.
